


Day To Day

by bunnnyish



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2021-01-02 07:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21157646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnnyish/pseuds/bunnnyish
Summary: You just got the internship at JYP Entertainment. You deal with weekly tasks in regards for the marketing department but due to underlying issues you are now part of Stray Kids managing team. Will you be able to handle their chaotic energy all while preparing for their comeback and dealing with school?I Just Want To Live My LIfe!





	1. Chapter 1

It's been a hectic season, your hands are sore from typing away the different schedules for Twice and Got7 and your manager had just placed a pile of paperwork onto your desk. You couldn't blame her though, it's comeback season and the office has been in kahoots since JYP, your big boss, decided to bombard the marketing department with tasks (can't complain either, got to make money somehow.) 

But this week was different, not only are you the new intern (meaning that the entire marketing department have been introducing themselves to you and using you as advantage to pile up some work onto your hands and off theirs. You'd sigh in the distance) but for some reason, mid-terms had to be around the same week as deadlines were due. You've been studying at XX University for the past 3 years now and you've entered the realm of upper classes and exited the hell of core classes. You were happy, you got the internship at JYP's marketing department and you've started to finally make amends with yourself and your finacials.

Or so you thought.

"Lee-ah!" You heard your collegue from the other end of the office whipser your name (it was more of a whisper yell) and as you look up he waves at you and raises up a paper cup with one hand and an instant coffee with the other. You smiled at him pitifully as you noticed the dark circles underneath his eyes and how his skin has gotten paler in the past 5 hours in the office. 

You nod at him all while slowly trying to tidy up your belongings on your desk before escaping to the common room. "I see you got more work on your desk?" Your collegue named Jongho had commented. "Yeah.." You say with a deep sigh as you watched him rip open the instant coffee and pour the conents into the cup before adding hot water. 

"It's okay," You start off as he hands you the coffee before you both lean against the counter top. "Just trying to get by- I still need to study for my midterms." You continued, you saw the shocked face Jongho had given you before patting your shoulder; you can feel his pity. "I'm sure you can do it. Remember what I told you before, if you need help. Just let me know!" He says with a optimistic attitude, you rolled your eyes before giving him a comforting smile. 

"Same goes to you oppa." 

Jongho was the first perosn you had met when entering the company. He gave you a tour of the building and had help you settle into your desk. You two have gotten close since working at the same department and experiencing the same struggles. However, you could tell that the other females in the office didn't fancy you getting close with the handsome Jongho (which you secretly admit that he is good looking). 

"You wanna get dinner with me later?" He questions, tapping his foot against the tile flooring. You hadn't noticed but he was trying to hide a blush and his shy demeanor. 

"Yeah, I'm totally down for that. I have a meeting later with boss man but I'll text you after?" You raised a brow before downing the coffee that Jongho had made you. "What kind of trouble are you into now?" Jongho teased before poking your shoulder; you scolfed at him. 

"Please don't make me more nervous than I am." You pouted before gently slapping Jongho's rather thick, muscular arm before tossing the paper cup into the trash and the both of you head out to your respected desks. 

_Please, whoever is up there, end this day sooner_

* * *

It's been 2 hours since you had your cup of coffee with Jongho. Occasionally you would look up to see what he's doing and you'd see the other workers at his desk. You can briefly hear the sound of giggling but you brushed it off as nothing before getting back to work. 

"Lee-Min." You hear someone call you and as you turned in your chair, your boss had arrived. "Ah, yes." You quickly spoke as you tried your best to fix your clothes, make yourself presentable, before standing up and bowing. 

"Greetings, Sungho." You spoke softly before nervously looking up at him. He motions you to into his office and you obediently followed after. You could feel the eyes of your collegue glued to your back.

"Oh no is she in trouble" 

"What if she gets fired- what should we do."

"She isn't that great anyways." 

Jongho released a loud sigh as he heard his fellow collegues gossip about the new intern. You weren't disliked or liked but it was always like this with the new intern. 

_She'll be fine_

Jongho thought to himself as he stared at the door the leads to Sungho's office. 

* * *

Sungho, your marketing department lead, who is currently sitting infront of you with a burrowed brow and frustrated concerned look on his face. You sat their nervous, fiddling with your fingers as you could hear the clock ticking in the office.

"Is everything alright, Sir.." You said in a polite matter as you straightened your posture the minute he looked up at you.

"Yes, but.." He starting as he looked down at the documents thats sprawled on his desk. "As you know it's comeback season." He continues, clicking his tongue before he rises from his chair and walks around before sitting at the edge of his desk, right infront of you. You looked up at him nervously but at the back of your mind you couldn't help but think how handsome your boss was.

_Wow. He's so up close._

You squaled in your head; still feeling nervous.

_He kinds smells good too, oh my god. He's so hand- Lee min! Get yourself together._

You scolded yourself before shaking your head and giving your thigh a soft squeeze in order to get you out of your thoughts. He quickly looked up as your boss started to speak once more. 

"I need you to be in charge of Stray Kids." 

He spoke and you blinked up at him. _" _I'm sorry, sir. Could you say that again?" You asked in disbelief, you could see his frustration grow as he does not like to repeat hismelf. "I'm sorry, sir. I know you don't like repeating yourself but- You want me to be in charge of Stray Kids?" You questioned and he simply nodded. 

"JYP Informed me that their current manager is sick and his wife is also pregnant and requested more time off to be with her since she's near her due date. Since it is comeback season, the staff are limited and he requested if someone from any department to be in charge of Stray Kids." He explains, "and I have looked at your work and you are organized and responsible. Granted that you are an intern." He nods. 

"But sir, shouldn't someone else,who has more experience at this, take this job?" You questioned, 

"Are you questioning my observation?" He quickly responds as you franctically shook your head no. "Good, I am only suggesting you to be in charge of them for the time being simply because I believe that you can do it. I arranged a meeting for Stray Kids and You to meet tonight for dinner. You'll meet them at the studio, food will be arranged and I had the managing team at their department deal with it. Got it?" 

All you could do is nod. 

"Alright, now go back to work." He say sternly. You stood up rather quickly and bowed before exiting his office. You were dumbfounded and confused. 

_How the HELL does he expect me to be in charge of 9 guys. _

You groaned as you banged your head against your desk. "Are you alright?" You hear Jongho behind you as you quickly sat up and looked at him in despair. 

"He's putting me in charge of Stray Kids!" 

* * *

Henlo friends- I hope you enjoy the first chapter. I always wondered what it is like to work for Stray Kids and to fancy my curiosity- Day To Day was born! 


	2. Chapter 2

Jongho and the rest of your colleagues look at you in shock; baffled that the new intern is now in charge of stray kids. 

"No way"

"How did she snag that opportunity?"

"You don't think Sungho and her are dating right? You saw how close they are?"

Rumors were quickly spreading and you felt uncomfortable hearing all those statements. Jungho listened to his peers around him, he felt irritate and confused on how they could say such false information when they know nothing about the truth. 

"I don-"

"Excuse me, what is all this ruckus about?" Sungho's voice had filled the room as he exited his office, softly closing the door behind him. He glanced at you briefly before slowly strutting towards your direction with folder in his hand. "Lee Min here was choosen simply because I thought she fit the role." He clicked his tongue, he hated gossip. "Anyone here could've been a candidate for this job, Lee Min just fit all the criteria that JYP had asked for. If you wanted the job, then you simply should've shown that you had the qualifications." He continued, he spared you a glance as you looked up at him in disbelief. Your boss was supporting you. 

"Now that doesn't mean you can slack around and not do your work. You think I didn't notice you lacking?" He scolded the department. 

Jongho looked at you and offered a comforting smile before gently patting your shoulder. You glanced around the department and noticed the gloomy faces of your fellow colleagues. 

"Sir, I don't think they are slacking." You spoke softly and he glanced down at you. "The department is busy and we've been working on the marketing plan for the past several hours." You reasoned, refusing to look up at your boss in fear to be scolded for speaking up.

"I know but thats not an excuse to bully the new intern." He gave you a look and you quickly became quiet. He spent the next 15 minutes discussing to the department of the marketing plan and that there were revisions needed to be made. He handed out a few documents with his own editing and other solutions that seem fit for the different groups. 

"Jongho you will be in charge of PR." Sungho glanced over at the male, giving him a firm nod before handing him the folder that he was holding. "Since Lee-Min will be more occupied with Stray Kids we're going to have to work even harder. But I promise to treat you guys to dinner." You hear Sungho's offer and the entire office cheers with excitement.

"Sir, I can still help with some of the work?" You looked up at him, "I know I'll be busy with the boys but if there's anything-" You continued but Sungho simply patted your shoulder before shaking his head, " Trust me." He says before leaving to his office. 

You were nervous, you had just ended your shift at the marketing department and quickly packed some of your belongings before heading towards the studio. It was only a few floors down and a couple doors to your left but you simply couldn't bring yourself to enter the studio.

"BUT MANAGER" 

You heard screaming

"Don't leave manager, WHY ARE YOU LEAVING US"

You hear crying. 

"Stop yelling, you'll scare your new manager" Your heart skipped a beat as you heard the door open and stranger with an awkward smile welcomes you. "Lee Min?" He says and you nodded, he ushers you inside and you were greated with 9 curious pairs of eyes. 

"Uhm.. Hi." You greeted, clutching to the handle of your tote as you gave a small wave to the boys. You were welcomed with smiles and warmth as they wave back at you. 

"Hi, I am Bang Chan. The leader of Stray Kids." A boy with blonde fluffy hair had introduced himself. You stepped forward and bowed and the boys mimicked the same.

"I'm Hyunjin." A handsome boy with dark black hair stood tall in front of you. "Han" the boy to his right smiled at you, you smiled and waved again. "Woojin" The other taller member stepped forward and greeted you.

"Felix"

"Minho"

"I.N"

"Seungmin."

"Changbin" 

The rest of the boys stepped forward and bowed. You noticed how polite and cute their smiles were as they introduced themselves. "Oh- I am Lee Min." You introduced yourself and offered a comforting smile. "I.. Uhm, brought some snacks." You say as you brought forward a reusable bag filled with a wide varity of snacks. 

"SNACKS" 

The boys yelled as the snatched the bag from you and started to dig through the different types. "Thank you so much!" The boy named Seungmin smiled at you before returning to the snacks. Their manager had stepped to your side and you heard a soft chuckle escape his lips. 

"I am Taejin by the way. I am sorry for the short notice." You heard his raspy voice and you could tell that he was slowly starting to get sick. You turned to him and nodded. "It's okay, I hope your wife have a safe pregnancy." You commented before handing him a small gift (it was prepared by Sungho.) "This is something small from the marketing department." You spoke and he gladly took the gift before bowing. 

"I prepared their schedules, diet plans, and everything else you need to know about them. We are still in the midst of planning for the comeback so it might get a little hectic." Taejin explained as you brought you towards the couch that was situated at the back of the studio. "I have everything detailed in this folder." He hands you the folder filled with his notes. "Everything you need to know is in here. Allergies and medication as well. I hope this gives you some help." Taejin offers a pitiful smile as you hear the boys yelling in the background.

"The boys are relatively behaved when it come to time and place, but they do have alot of energy and it needs to be used somehow. It can get a little hectic but they are hard working so you don't need to worry." He explained as you and him observe the boys. "Honestly, it's like having your own daycare 24/7" He teased as he leaned back against the couch and fights to release a cough. You looked at him briefly, you observed how pale had look and the slight flush on his cheeks. 

"No need to worry, Taejin sir." You say as you gave him a comforting pat. "I'll try my hardest, you just focus on your health and your wife." Taejin nods at you words and sighs in relief. 

"YAH" 

You and Taejin flinched at the sudden yell. "THATS MY SNACK." The boy named Changbin yelled at the other boy, who was snickering, named Felix, 

"Boys-"

"AND? IT WAS JUST LAYING THERE ALL RELAXED AS IF NO ONE CLAIMED IT." Felix fights back, his laugh increasing.

"Boys-" Taejin attempts to talk.

"Just give him his snacks back" The boy named Lee Know comments, leaning on the other boy Han. "He's just gonna complain." Lee Knwo continues. 

You watched as the boys react, a soft smile on your lips remained but on the inside you were baffled. 

Oh boy. 

"HMPH" You watched as Changbin stomped around and sat on the opposite side of the room. You released a soft chuckle before getting up from the couch. You ushered Taejin to remain seated as you were worried for his health. "Changbin is it?" You hummed as you crouched down to your personal tote and brought out a bag of gummies. "Would these satisfy you?" You questioned.

Changbin looked at you with gleaming eyes and the boys stared at the bag of gummies in jealously.

"YUHHH" You hear Changbins excited scream before handing him the bag.

Oh boy what did I get myself into. 

henlo friends. Chapter 2 is up. I wrote this in the middle of my lecture so hehe. Excuse my grammar mistakes i am lazy to revision this. Mid-terms are coming up for me and honestly I haven't slept in a while. but atleast i got this chapter out. anyone in uni or in school i wish u goodluck for ur exams! 


	3. Chapter 3

You woke up in a haze, your throat feels dry and your body felt limp and you dreaded the fact that now you have to wake up and start your day. Meeting the boys drained your energy and all you remember last night was dragging your feet across your apartment and sprawling yourself on your bed. 

Did I eat dinner? You questioned yourself. 

You slowly raised yourself up and got off your bed, scuffling your feet until you find your soft cozy slippers. You feel your stomach rumble, the thought of eating right now excited you and you quickly made your way to the kitchen. You poured yourself a cup of milk before grabbing a banana that was on the counter and devour it. 

I gotta check the schedule You remind yourself as you quickly grabbed your bag, took out the folder and scanned your new schedule. You panicked briefly before looking at your clock and checking the time. 6:30 You were safe. 

You took a quick mental note that the boys had to be at the company at 8. They had a hectic schedule for the today. You released a sigh and closed your eyes briefly. 

Lets do this! 

You quickly got ready and changed into a pair of tights, a black crop top, oversize pink sweater, and paired with white shoes. You glanced at your bag to make sure that you had everything needed. 

"Phone, keys, schedule, some snacks for the boys, hmm.." You mumbled to yourself. "I think I'm good" You nodded before scurrying to get out of your apartment and into the streets. Thankfully enough you lived close to the dorms and Taejin was going to meet you with the van. You have your license but you've never driven such a big vehicle before. You were excited for this new experience but as you saw that you got closer to the apartment you could feel your heart rate increasing.

I'll be fine. Don't be nervous. 

You reasoned before texting Taejin that you were waiting at the lobby. Within moments a black van had pulled up infront of you and taejin excitedly waved his hand. "Lee min!" He smiled. "Quickly come in, we need to get going." He spoke and you quickly entered the van. You saw all 9 sleepy boys in their respected seats as you turned around and greeted them. "Hi.." You whispered, offering a small smile as the boys smiled back.

"Sorry, we were practicing late last night," Bang chan, who was seated right behind you, spoke softly. You could see the dark circles under his eyes, "it's okay. would you like some coffee?" You questioned, reaching into your bag before handling the cold can to the blonde boy. "I was going to drink it but I think you need it more." Bang Chan bowed his head as a thinks, as he grabbed the drink, his fingers briefly brushed against yours and you could feel how cold he was. 

You turned back to face the road and you briefly made a mental note to bring some blankets for the boys. 

The boys, Taejin, and you arrived at the company and parked the car at the underground garage. As you and the boys climbed you, you observed their slow movements. Jeongin, the youngest staggered a little bit and you were luckily enough to catch him. "Please take care of yourself." You whispered and gave him a soft squeeze. He looked down at you and offered a smile before the boys slowly (and reluctantly) entered the building.

All 11 of you had reached the dance studio and the boys quickly had placed their belongings to the side. "Boys, I'm going to be taking my leave today." Taejin says and the boys quickly had said their goodbyes, hugging the older man tightly before he leaves. 

At least he brought us here. You mentally thanked Taejin before reaching into your bag and quickly grabbing the schedule out. "Boys?" You say softly and all 9 looked at. 

"The fashion department will be coming soon to get your fitting for your comeback." You reported and they nodded. "I also brought you some snacks," you awkwardly say, bringing out the bag and the boys were quickly able to snatch it from you. 

It's quiet today. You thought as you observed the boys starting to eat their snacks. Bang Chan had came next to you, snack in hand, and hummed. 

"Everything okay?" You questioned, the boy looked down at you and nodded, "Thank you for the snacks yesterday and for today." He bowed and you waved your hands, gesturing that it was okay. "I need to give you energy some how." 

You two remained silent after, you peaked up at him and observed his features. He wasn't tall like Hyunjin but he was taller than you. He had smooth soft, milky skin, and fluffy black hair. "I'm sorry..." You started, looking down at your shoes and you could feel the stare he was giving you. "I'm new to this. I came from the marketing stuff and I kinda have difficulty making friends-" You start to rant out. " But I'll try my best! I'll make you guys meals and make sure to get you to your schedule on time, and if I make a mistake I'll take full responsibility-" You rambled on and on, you've been nervous since the morning and you can't help but think you wouldn't be able to do a good job. 

"Relax." Bang Chan starts, he offers you a comforting smile and you couldn't help but notice his dimple. "Do your best and we'll do everything we can to help out. I understand." He continues, patting your shoulder before pulling away with a shy smile. 

"Thank you." Was all you could say. 

The fashion department had came rather quickly, racks of clothes were being brought into the studio, cases were being pilled in the corner and 4 designers had walked in. 

"Boys we're going to take your measurements. Stand up in a line." The first person spoke, their hands work at a frightening speed as the took their measurements. The 9 boys seemed calm as you remained on the side, watching the events unfolding in front of you. You quickly had turned around as the boys started to strip ( on command by the designers) and quickly started to try on their new clothes for the comeback. After it felt like moments, you turned around and saw the boys changed. You were at awe at how the looked. The boys you saw this morning were tired, bared face, hair messy, and had the attitude as if they wanted to sleep forever. Now the boys stood before you tall, hair neatly brushed, and you could tell their confidence had boosted. 

Wow You spoke to yourself, the boys had walked closer to the mirror and adjusted their clothing to their liking. You could hear Lee Know talking to the designer, explaining that the pants were kinda too tight. The designer simply nodded and dotted down their notes. "Okay." You hear the designer spoke, the boys were attentive. "I'm going to make more adjustments to the clothing, something feels a little off and I'm not satisfied with these sets." He continued. "I want you to strip out of the clothing and lay them out on the floor. I'm going to make some changes." The boys simply nodded and did what they were told to do. 

The boys finally changed to the original clothes that they were in. "How was it?" You asked, approaching the boys that gathered together in order to get out of the designers way, 

"It was okay-" Hyunjin spoke, staring down at you and shrugged. "I'm getting kind of hungry though." He pouted and the boys nodded in unison. "Well, according to your schedule, you guy have a two hour break before your next task." You hummed, staring at the schedule and the boys sighed in relief. "Your vocal teacher will be coming and right after your choreographer is coming and you'll have practice till late night." You nodded your head, you could tell the boys were exhausted already. 

"Cheer up guys." You mumbled. 

2:30 AM 

The clock read 2:30 AM and you're currently lounging on the couch. The boys have gone through fitting, vocal couching, and now they're practicing for their comeback. From what you observed, you actually like the song and you think the choreo was actually strong. 

"Double Knot" You mumbled to yourself as you watched the boys dance, however you were worried for the boys energy and mental state. They were being yelled at, choreo wasn't going as smoothly as everyone had anticipated but it happens. The loud music had stopped after it seemed as if it was playing for the past 3 hours. They approached you slowly and you quickly jumped off the couch and offered some cold water that you had bought earlier a the convenience store a the corner of the street. "Why can't I get this down." Hyunjin pouted, you watched as he walked to the mirror, practiced the moves multiple times before clicking his tongue. 

"What's wrong with you guys today?" You hear the choreographer spoke, "you were doing fine last night." He continued as the boys remained silent. "Keep practicing more, Hyunjin if you keep missing the beat you're going to screw up the other boys. They're depending on you since you're the center. Youngin, stop staggering your feet. Fix your posture and move your feet more in time with the beat. You'll end up falling on the stage." The choreographer continued, you cringed at the males statements but you couldn't say anything to back up the boys. The filming for the music video is scheduled to be at the end of the week and after the release the boys will go straight to the live performances. It's hell week. 

You pitied the boy, you could practically feel the exhaustion in the air. "We'll end today but I expect better from you guys tomorrow." The choreographer last stated before exiting the room. The boys finally collapsed on the ground and you couldn't help but gently pat their arms. 

"Why can't you be on beat." Lee know commented, looking over at Hyunjin who glared at him. "Why can't you keep up to the dance." Hyunjin responded back, Lee Know looked at him with wide eye before standing up. You quickly made you way in between the boys, pressing both your palms against their sweaty chests.

"Fighting won't fix it." You commented, giving the boys a sharp look. "I observed you guys for the past 12 hours, you all are exhausting and hungry. Fighting is the last thing you guys should do." You reasoned, Hyunjin just stared down at you and clicked his tongue. 

"What would you know." He commented, stepping back before grabbing his bag and quickly leaving the room. "Hyunjin!" You hear Bang Chan yell which follows with the sound of a slamming door,

"I'm sorry- when he's frustrated-" Lee Know started but you waved him off. 

"Are you guys hungry? I'll order you guys some food."

Hyunjin was furious, frustrated even as he stomped his way towards one of the private studios. He ignored the yells coming from Bang Chan but he was immediately stopped when he felt a tug at his arm.

"That was not cool." Bang Chan spoke, "She's new, I get it. But you can't act rude. What do you think she's feeling right now when a stranger just told her off." 

Hyunjin remained silent, he can feel guilt coming over him as he remembered your shocked and sad face when he told you those harsh words. "I know, I didn't mean too Hyung, But I couldn't get the choreo down. There's no room for error since I am in the center and I'm upset and tired." Hyunjin started to complain, he could feel the tears gathering up at his eyes and Bang Chan quickly responded by embracing the younger boy.

"I know, we all are." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hi friends hehe. lets get this show on the road, Double Knot was so good and i wanted write the frustrations the boys possibly felt preparing for the come back.


	4. Chapter 4

Hyunjin’s words hurt, but you understood them. You couldn’t fathom how they felt about preparing for a comeback but you can relate to hard work, dedication, and getting frustrated when nothing goes the way you want it to go. You patiently waited at the lobby of the building, you ordered the boys some food and now you are waiting for the delivery man to arrive. A soft sigh had escaped your lips, the nights have slowly gotten colder, and you were excited for the winter season.

As soon as the delivery man arrived, you quickly brought the food upstairs, being careful to not drop or spill the food. Upon entering, the atmosphere seems more laxed as you spared a glance at Hyunjin before placing the food on the floor. “Here you go,” you spoke softly, the boys said their thank you’s as they started to unpack the food. “Are you okay?” There’s a soft voice behind you, you turned around to face Han and you offered a gentle smile. “Yeah, I’ fine.” He nodded at you but you could tell that he knew you were upset. “Please don’t mind him,” Han started, you looked at him with curious eyes, trying your hardest to hide your discomfort/uneasy heart. “He’s frustrated and he’s the type to talk before he thinks. But his words aren’t his true intentions.” Han reasoned, you glanced back at Hyunjin who was now looking at you with a guilty look. You wave your hand at him, offered a soft smile before turning back to Han. “It’s okay, I understand.”

The night finished off with the boys finishing their foods and going over the dance a couple more times before calling it a night. The boys and you slowly started to make their way to the dorms, you stuffed your hands in your pockets due to the cold air.

“Hey- “You hear Hyunjin’s voice, he matched your pace and started to walk next to you. You could feel the awkward silence, but you finally looked up at the tall boy. You were surprised at the upset look the boy had. “Hyunjin...” You started, your voice soft and comforting as you reached up to gently pat his shoulder. “I’m not mad.” You continued, a giggle escaping your lips as you moved your hand to soothingly rub his back, “I understand- I get frustrated too when things don’t go as planned.”

Hyunjin stared at you, eyes blinking in shock and in regret. He didn’t mean to say such words to you, but he couldn’t help it. He looked at the ground as you two walked, refusing to look at you in guilt but your words penetrated his ears. “But keep practicing, don’t give up. I believe in you- we all do.” Hyunjin smiled at your words, it took him a couple moments to gather the courage to look at you and when he did you offered another smile.

You weren’t close to the boys but this young man next to you was stressed, frustrated, and upset. You knew fighting with him or giving him a petty attitude wouldn’t help in anyone’s favor.

“I- Thank you.” He said, it was a shy reaction, but all your negative feelings were washed away once you saw the boy finally relaxed and sighed in relief. You two both caught up with the boys and Hyunjin remained at your side. “Same time in the morning, boys.” You spoke, they all groaned and sighed before nodding their head. “Okay!” They all said in unison and you couldn’t help but laugh.

In the distance, you could see a convenience store and without a doubt some of the boys started to run, Hyunjin remained at your side with one airpod in his ear. “You not gonna go?” You questioned, raising a brow abd Hyunjin looked at you before shaking their head. “I’m okay, I’ll walk with you.” He hums, going back to listening to his music. As you two walked, for some reason you felt shy. You simply shrugged your shoulders, stuffed your hands in the pocket of your jacket and smiled.

_He so handsome _You thought to yourself, stealing some glances at the tall male but quickly looked away when you thought he was going to look back at you. Your face felt hot from the blush but you immediately made the excuse that it was the cold that was making you red. This was the first time you had ever walked with a boy before, granted that you have male friends but being alone was new to you. You lived your life studying and working on future goals that having relationships with the opposite gender was something you’ve never thought or took consideration.

As the both of you finally got to the convenience store, the boys had already bought snacks and started to enjoy them. “Noona,” You turned your head to look at I.N, you stared at him with wide eyes before laughing. “Oh my god,” you started, “you are the first person that had called me that.” You hid your smile with your hand out of embarrassment. “Wait what?” Bang Chan looked at you, confused. “I never had..boy..friends?” You confessed, hiding your face with your hands before releasing an awkward laugh. “Woahhh, so we’re like your first encounter with boys?” Felix spoke, you franctically shook your head. “No, no, no. I meant- it’s just.” You started to ramble, your face completely red now. “I just…It was hard making friends with boys, and I only hung out with girls. I’m also the youngest in the family, I have two older brothers? So I mean, you’re not technically my first encounter with boys, I mean, I’ve talked to them before but it’s like. I mean in the marketing department there’s men I talk too”

“Oh my god breath.”

“She’s rapping!”

“She’s so funny”

The boys erupted in laughter, amused with your embarrassed behavior and Hyunjin couldn’t help but gently pat your head. “It’s okay.” You looked at the boys with a small pout before crossing your arms.

“Well I’m sorry, I only have a small group of friends.” _And not as handsome as you guys!_

“We’ll be your friends from now on.” Changbin hummed and the rest of the boys nodded. “Wait how old are you?” Lee know questioned and you looked at them puzzled. “I’m actually the same age as Changbin.” You admitted, “and I’m currently in school studying marketing. I’m actually an intern at JYP.” You nodded and as you saw the boys reacted in shock.

“I guess that makes us friends!” Changbin screamed in excited.

“and you call us oppa.” Bang Chan smiled, _you melted when you saw his d_imples, as he pointed and himself, Woojin, and Lee Know.

You looked at I.N, Han, Hyunjin, Feliz, and Seungmin. They gave you the look that hinted mischievous before grinning. “Noona!!” They all shouted, you covered your ears and laughed. “Yes little brothers?” You hummed, you quickly went over to them and patted their head. “Aww such cute little boys-“ you started to tease them, you noticed their small pouts. I.N just looked at you and smiled. Han takes a sip of his juice before offering you some. You thought for a second before shrugging your shoulders, happily taking his drink and takes a sip of your own.

As the night went on, the boys continued to eat their snacks all while discussing their come back. You removed yourself from the circle and watched them from the side. You were amazed with their looks, charmed by their dedication and hard work, and most of all surprised at their kindness. You had just met the boys and all of a sudden you felt slightly closer to them. Granted that you had a slight off set with Hyunjin but you were glad that you were able to talk and push out those negative feelings from the younger.

“Alright boys, I think its best for you guys to go home. Taejin took the van back to your dorm earlier. I have the spare key so I’ll come wake you guys up in the morning.” You explained, kind of nervous that you had to drive such a big van. “So please- I beg all of you. Be clothed when I arrive.” You gave them a firm nod and the boys coughed in their hands, feeling slightly shy that you knew that some slept naked.

_Thank you, Taejin for the warning!_

Tomorrow will be interesting.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small chapter today, I've been busy studying for exams. Woojin will remain in this series.


End file.
